Everybody Has Their Secrets
by JimmyxCindy976J
Summary: "Being around Cindy was awkward for him, and he tried to avoid her at all costs. No matter how many times he would say he was over her, he hadn't been able to face her since the breakup. He placed his homework assignment into his chemistry book, and slammed it shut. He scooted out of his seat, turned his head, and there was Cindy, just inches away from his face." J/C.


**Hey everybody, here's a little something until I finish another chapter of "Nine Months" and "Missing". This will be a relatively short story, just a few chapters perhaps. I guess it'll depend on how in depth I decide to go with the story. Who knows. Anyways, please enjoy and review! Feedback is always appreciated! :)**

 **The kids are around 17 years old in this, Senior Year.**

 **I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

 **Everybody Has Their Secrets**

 _Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuurp._

Jimmy looked over at his two friends with annoyance, as they were finishing the rest of their milkshakes. The three teenage boys were enjoying another Saturday afternoon at the Candy Bar.

"Can you guys _please_ cut that out?" Jimmy begged. "I'm trying to concentrate on this homework."

"Who does their homework on a Saturday, anyways?" Sheen asked, pushing his empty cup to the center of their table. "Save it for when you're getting ready for bed on Sunday night. That's what I usually do."

"And that's why you're failing three classes, isn't it?" Carl asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not _failing_ three classes, Carl. I'm just not passing them."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his friends' bickering. He normally didn't stress about his homework all that much, but considering he didn't do so hot on his last chemistry project, mainly because he blew up half the classroom so his teacher gave him an F, he had to make up the points lacking with extra credit homework assignments. He would have normally blown off Carl and Sheen on their trip to their favorite ice cream and candy shop, but since he blew them off the past three weekends, he knew he wasn't getting away with it again.

He had a hard time concentrating, but it wasn't because of his friends. The real reason for his lack of concentration sat two seats behind him. The annoying blond girl he had known for most of his young life sat there with her new boyfriend, giggling loudly and making remarks about how funny he was. It made him want to gag.

Jimmy could have honestly cared less who Cindy Vortex was dating, at least that's what he would say to anybody who tried to argue with him otherwise. And since the two had dated for a brief amount of time over a year ago, everybody felt the need to inform Jimmy about every aspect of Cindy's personal life, including all the details of her new boyfriend, Bradley.

This was all Jimmy knew about Bradley. Bradley Robinson wasn't the smartest individual Retroville High School has had the pleasure of enduring with. In fact, he was a straight C student, with the occasional D added to his report card. He didn't gain his popularity from his grades, sports, or clubs, but he was a lady's man and very popular with the female population in the school. How Cindy Vortex got caught up with such a jerk was beyond him. He just tried not to wrap his head around it so much.

"Uh oh," Carl said as he peered over Jimmy's shoulder, watching Cindy and Bradley flirt with each other. "Maybe we should find about table to sit at, guys."

Jimmy turned around to see what Carl was talking about and rolled his eyes. "Who cares."

"Well seeing as you and Cindy used to date-," Carl trailed off.

"And how bad that break up was," Sheen added.

"Guys, I don't know how many times I have to say this, I do not care about what Cindy Vortex does with her life. We broke up over a year ago, get over it. I sure did."

Before Sheen and Carl could say anything else, they watched as Bradley left the Candy Bar and Cindy was now walking in their direction.

"Cindy's coming over," Carl warned.

"What?" Jimmy said with a hint of panic in his voice. Being around Cindy was awkward for him, and he tried to avoid her at all costs. No matter how many times he would say he was over her, he hadn't been able to face her since the breakup. He placed his homework assignment into his chemistry book, and slammed it shut. He scooted out of his seat, turned his head, and there was Cindy, just inches away from his face.

"H-hey," Cindy said nervously.

"Uh, hi," He squeaked. He didn't plan on his voice becoming so high. He took a step back to create more space between them.

"How have you been?" Cindy asked. Little did Jimmy know, she had been trying to talk to him since the day after their breakup. He spent so much time trying to avoid her, he started to believe she was the one avoiding him. And being the top students in the same school, it was hard _not_ to see each other, considering they shared four out of seven classes together, as well as lunch.

"I've been fine," Jimmy replied, staring at his shoes to avoid eye contact with the young blond-haired girl. He didn't like the way she made his stomach feel. She had her hair pulled into her classic ponytail, a purple crop top that exposed her tiny belly, jean shorts, and flip flops.

"You know, I'm kind of lost on our last assignment for History. Do you think you can-," Before Cindy could finish her sentence, he walked past her and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, can't help. I'm too busy," Jimmy pushed the door open and exited the building. Cindy stood there with both of her hands on her hips, watching him leave the establishment with a scowl on her face.

"He's never going to hold up a real conversation with me, is he?" Cindy asked the two boys who were sitting there.

"Probably not," Carl replied. "Having a new boyfriend probably isn't helping your case, either."

Cindy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that after everything he put her through the past year, _he_ was the one who was going to be petty about her moving on.

"He has no reason to be mad at me. He was the one who dumped me with no explanation, after all," Cindy muttered. "So, I can do whatever I want."

* * *

Jimmy spent most of his time alone in his lab, but tonight he decided to stay in his bedroom for a change. Both of his parents were out of town for the weekend, and he enjoyed having the house to himself. He popped a movie into the DVD player, and Goddard was busy making popcorn. He turned around and the sight at his bedroom window made him jump and almost pee himself.

It was Cindy at his bedroom window. He knew he couldn't ignore her, as she obviously saw his reaction when he noticed her there. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"What are you _doing_?" Jimmy asked. She was still wearing the same clothes from earlier at the Candy Bar. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Let me in, big head," Cindy said, struggling to pull herself into his bedroom. Without thinking, Jimmy grabbed both her arms and pulled her in. She hopped over his desk, and landed on her feet, slightly stumbling around before regaining her balance. "Thanks."

"Is your boyfriend going to be pleased when he finds out that you're over your ex-boyfriend's house at eleven o'clock?" Jimmy scuffed, not hiding any bit of attitude in his voice.

"He's out of town this weekend," Cindy replied with a smirk on her face. Jimmy turned and looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows.

"He was just at the Candy Bar this afternoon, don't lie to me," Jimmy said.

"I'm not lying, you little twerp! He left for Indiana after he left the Candy Bar. Besides, it's not like I'm here to hook up with you or _something_!"

"Then, why are you here?"

"Geez, can't you just be pleasant for one moment of your life?" Cindy crossed her arms.

"I don't have to, you just barged into my bedroom through my window on a Saturday night! You're lucky I even pulled you in!"

"Why are you _so_ mad at me?! The past year, you've been ignoring my very existence and it would be nice if you gave me _some_ sort of explanation on why you decided to hate me so much!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Oh, there you go, playing the victim card again. Oh, look at me, I'm Cindy and everything _bad_ happens to me!" Jimmy mocked.

"You know, you _used_ to be my best friend and you _used_ to be cool before we dated. But ever since you broke up with me for no reason, you've been a total _ass_! It's like you're not even yourself anymore! The least you could do is give me _some_ reason why you want nothing to do with me anymore."

"It has nothing to do with you, I told you that already."

"I know, I know. But the ' _It's not you, it's me'_ bullshit has _got_ to stop. If I did something wrong, I deserve the right to know."

"Cindy, for the _last_ and _final_ time, it has _nothing_ to do with you!"

"Then why can't you tell me?" Cindy cornered him in his own room. She was tired of his games, and she felt like some part of her still needed the closure before she could fully move on with her life.

"Because I can't. Just leave it at that!" Jimmy hollered.

"You know what? If I'm not worth a decent explanation on why you wrote me off, you're not worth another minute of my time," Cindy headed toward his bedroom door. "Have a nice life, Neutron."

Jimmy stood in the corner of his bedroom, unable to move as he watched her exit the room. His knees felt like they were going to cave in. He couldn't believe that this is how his Saturday night transpired; in a shouting match with his ex-girlfriend over a reason he never wanted to think about ever again.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, running his hands through his hair. He never felt as conflicted as he did at this moment. At least, not counting the time he had to make the terrible decision to let go of such an important person in his life. He didn't hate her one bit, and he was very honest about it having nothing to do with her. His mistakes over the years were finally catching up to him, and he eventually had no choice but to cut Cindy off before she would find them out and end up hating his guts.

He hated keeping secrets from her, from everybody. He hated that he needed to make her believe that he wanted nothing to do with her. And to make matters worse, now he has to deal with the fact that he drove the love of his life into the arms of with another guy, all because of _his own_ wrongdoings.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I didn't lose y'all, and that this is interesting enough to keep you guys around for more! I have this entire story pretty much planned out, but it's sometimes hard to get my ideas out of my head and onto paper (or Microsoft Word, for that matter).**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! :)**

 **Much Love,**

 **JimmyxCindy976J**


End file.
